Pipettes and syringes are common tools used in medicine, consumer products, and/or scientific research, for example, for injecting measured amounts of liquid and/or transporting a measured volume of liquid. These tools can be comprised of varying designs, depending on the intended use, for example, having differing volumes and/or levels of precision, for transferring small amounts or specified volumes of liquids or injecting very-low volumes of liquid. Further, they can be made from a variety of materials, including glass, polymers, metals, etc. and can also comprise more complex adjustable or automated pipettes. When drawing a liquid into the device, a partial vacuum may be created above the liquid-holding chamber to draw up, and subsequently inject/dispense the liquid.